Bionicle Story: Matoran Stories
220px "Bionicle Story: Matoran Storys" beinhaltet viele Geschichten der Metru Nui Matoraner. Nuhriis Story "Hey, sieh mal, Keahi, ich habe drei Brocken mit einem Wurf zerschlagen!" "Sehr gut, Nuhrii! Nur weiter so!" Es hat auch einige Vorteile, ein getarnter Schicksals-Matoraner zu sein, dachte Nuhrii. Er müsse dadurch niemanden blenden und er kann das gewöhnliche Leben eines normalen Matoraners erkunden. Nuhrii hat sich vor einigen Tagen bei einem "Beschützertraining", dass ein Ta-Matoraner namens Keahi leitet, angemeldet. Mit etwas Übung ist das Training sehr leicht. Der Maroraner muss vor einem Lavasee stehen. Auf der anderen seite fallen brocken von einem Hang runter und mit einer Wurfdisk soll man die Steine zerstören. Nuhrii macht das Spaß und Keahi lobt ihn, denn Nuhrii ist schon sehr gut darin. Neben Nuhrii steht ein Matoraner mit dem Namen Kapura. Der ist voll aus der Puste. Nuhrii beobachtet ihn, wie er jetzt seine Disk wirft, doch er trifft leider nicht. "Grrrmpf! Ich hab den ganzen Tag trainiert und jetzt treffe ich nicht!", schimpfte Kapura. Nuhrii konzentrierte sich jetzt wieder auf seinen Wurf. Er zielte und- -"NUHRII!!!" Es war Keahis Stimme. Der Schicksals-Matoraner vermasselte den Wurf völlig. Er fiel hin und die Disk traf Kapura, der hinfiel. ("Mir reicht es! Ich gehe zu den Schmieden!") Nuhrii ging zu dem Leiter. Was wollte Keahi von Nuhrii? Ihn befördern? Ihn vielleicht feuern? Da bekam Nuhrii etwas Angst. "Nuhrii, Nuhrii. Du bist der beste in meinem Kurs. Ich denke, da du so gut bist, musst du dich sicher langweilen, oder?" "Ähm-" "Hab ich mir schon gedacht", er legte seinen Arm um Nuhriis Schulter, "Deshalb gebe ich dir einen Auftrag." Nuhrii war überrascht und zu gleich glücklich. "Ja, du musst nach le-Metru reisen und dort -na ja- etwas machen. Wenn du dort bist, wirst du es ja sehen." Keahi sagte weiter nichts. Nuhrii schwieg auch. Was war denn so los in Le-Metru? Warum sagte es Keahi ihm nicht? Da nach ein paar Minuten immer noch Stille herrschte, schnappte sich Nuhrri einen Speer und ging mit vielen Gefphlen los: Angst, Glück, Überraschung... Der Matoraner war schon auf dem Weg. Er marschierte durch das Feuerdorf. Er war fast an der Grenze als- "Du willst doch nicht wirklich ohne Diskwerfer reisen, oder?" Nuhrii erschrak. Er sah vor sich, einen Matoraner, bepackt mit Diskwerfern. "Name is' Kalama. Diskverkäufer. So, willst du nun 'nen Diskwerfer?" Nuhrii wollte höflich sein. "Ähm - Ja, 'türlich." Er nahm sich einfach einen Diskwerfer. "Wir sehen uns noch, Reisender!", verabschiedete sich Kalama. Nuhrii winkte. *** Der Schicksals-Matoraner befand sich in den Transportröhren. Er wusste nicht, wo es nach Le-Metru ging. Um ganz sicher zu sein, fragte er jemanden, der gerade in den Röhren war. "'tschuldige, aber weißt du, wo es nach Le-Metru geht?" Der in eilende Maroraner zeigte mit dem Daumen nach Westen. "Danke viel mals!" Und Nuhrii wurde durch die Röhren nach Le-Metru gebracht. Nuhrii sprang aus der Röhre. Er war jetzt nicht weit von Le-Metru. Nuhrii ging leise ins Dorf. "GRAAAAH!!!" Nuhrii erschrak abermals. Was war das?, dachte er. Jetzt lief Nuhrii. Ein weiteres Knurren. Jetzt rannt er und dann raste er. Den Speer fest in der einen Hand und den Werfer in der anderen Hand. Nuhrii betrat das Dorf und sah vor sich eine Horde Rahi und einige zerstörte Gebäude. Warum hat Keahi Nuhrii das alles verschwiegen? Hätte Nuhrii das gleich gewusst, wäre er schneller hiergewesen. Le-Matoraner rannten und rannten. Die großen Rahi waren Arthaka-Bullen. Sie konnten nichts anderes sein. Nuhrii fasste all seinen Mut und ging auf einen los. Er sprang auf den Rücken des Rahi. Dieses wollte Nuhrii vertreiben. Der Matoraner ritt Rodeo, könnte man denken. Er sah jetzt zwanzig Meter weiter einen größeren Arthaka-Bullen. Den Häuptling. Der schaute wütend aus und ging immer schneller werdend auf den Rahi zu, der Nuhrii auf dem Rücken hat. "Nein, Nein, BLOß NICHT, NEIN!" Nuhrii hielt die Hände vor seinen augen. Gleich würde er unendliche Dunkelheit sehen... Er hörte immer lauter werdendes Getrappel. Und schließlich... wurde es immer leiser. was war passiert? Nuhrii nahm die Hände von den Augen. Er lebte noch! Und deshalb war er froh! Sein Herz raste. Aber trotz der guten Gefühle, fragte er sich, wie er noch lebte. Ganz einfach: Der Bulle, auf dem der Ta-Matoraner sitzt, ist ausgewichen! Der Häuptling machte sich für einen weiteren Kampf bereit. Er rannte noch wütender auf den Bullen zu. Die Augen glühten so rot wie Nuhriis Rüstung. Der Matoraner war aber diesmal gefasst: Als der Bullen-Häuptling nur fünf Meter von dem anderen Arthaka-Bullen entfernt war, sprang Nuhrii vom Rücken und die zwei Stiere krachten zusammen. Nuhrii triumphierte. Das Ohnmächtigwerden des Anführers jagte einigen Bullen angst ein und die verschwanden. Doch eine Hand voll blieb. Nuhrii rannt auf einen Arthaka-Stier zu, der gerade dabei war, drei Le-Matoraner, die unter dem Schutt eines Gebäudes begraben waren, zu zerquetschen. Doch der mutige Matoraner warf seinen Speer und traf den Bullen. Dieser machte einen komischen Tanz und verschwand schließlich. Nuhrii half den drei Matoranern. Den einen, kannte Nuhrii... "Orkham? Bist du das?" "Was glaubst du denn? Natürlich!" Der getarnte Ta-Matoraner freut sich, endlich mal wieder einen weiteren Schicksals-Matoraner zu sehen. "Könntest du mir vielleicht helfen, die letzten Bullen zu verscheuchen? Ich gebe dir auch meinen Disk-Werfer", sagte Nuhrii. Orkham überlegte nicht lange. "Abgemacht!" Und die zwei besiegten gemeinsam die letzten Bullen. Alle Le-Matoraner triumphierten und feierten die zwei heldenhaften Matoraner. "Was aber komisch ist, wie kamen die arthaka-Bullen hierher? Die sind doch die Haustiere des Ordens von Mata Nui", fragte Nuhrii seinen Freund. Der zuckte die schultern. "Unsere wache sah, wie sie plötzlich aus Po-Metru kam." Der getarnte Ta-Matoraner streicht sich die Maske. "Denkst du, dass die po-matoranischen Rahi-Farmer was gegen dein Dorf haben?" Orkham schüttelte eifrig den Kopf. "Niemals! Es herrscht pure harmonie zwischen Po-Metru und Le-Metru. Ehrlich!" Noch bevor jemand was sagen konnte, bevor jemand nur einen Atemzug maxhen konnte, kam Turaga Dume. "Ich will Nuhrii sprechen", der Aufgerufene kam zum Turaga, "Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet. Sehr gute. Ich ernenne dich hiermit zu meinem persöhnlichen Berater!" Nuhrii jubelte wie noch nie. Glück durchströmte ihn. Ihm fehlten einfach die Worte. Orkham klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich gratuliere, wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du ja bald den Orden Mata Nuis beschützen." Und die beiden lachten... Kongus Story Kongu stand gelangweilt in einer Transportröhrenkontrolle. Es war sein Beruf. Der Matoraner hielt davon jedoch nicht viel. Er sagt, dass es der langweiligste Job von allen auf Metru Nui ist: Den ganzen Tag die Transportröhren beobachten und kontrollieren oder mal die Richtung umstellen... Dies ist nichts für einen wagemutigen Le-Matoraner. Kongu gähnte. Seine Augen schlossen sich langsam... Und plötzlich schoss ihm was durch den Kopf: Hey, ich könnte mir doch meine eigenen Abenteuer suchen! Genau, das werd' ich auch tun!! Der Le-Matoraner setzte seine Gedanken in die Tat um. Er rannte aus dem Gebäude und ging als erstes nach Ta-Metru. Den ganzen Weg lang hatte er ein Lächeln auf der Maske. Dies sollte sein lustigster und spaßigster Tag in seinem ganzen matoranischen Leben sein... *** In Ta-Metru glühte die heiße Lava. Auch hier hatte Kongu immernoch sein Lächeln. Er ging wie ein verrückter durchs Dorf und schaute sich die vielen Gebäude und arbeiten der Ta-Matoraner an. Einige waren auch gefährlich, die das Lava-Farmen. Doch dies war weit aus aufregender als die Transportröhrenwache. Kongu kam bei einer Art Wurfdisktraining an. Vielleicht übten hier auch Matoraner für die Wurfdiskmeisterschaft. Kongu wollte es herausfinden. Er suchte nach einem Matoraner, der aussah wie der Leiter. Kongu erkannte ihm auf den ersten Blick: Die arme auf den Hüften, schaut gespannt zu und sagt einigen, was sie besser machen müssen. Kongu sprach ihn an. "Ähm, Hallo! Ich bin Kongu. Mir gefällt dieses 'Training'. Kann ich mitmachen?" "Einen ta-matoranischen Gruß. Mein Name ist Keahi. Leiter von diesem 'Training'. Du kannst gerne mitmachen", er gab Kongu eine Disk, "Also. Du musst die runterfallenen Steinplatten mit der disk zerstören, bevor sie in die Lava fallen. Vielen ta-matoranischen Erfolg dabei!" Kongu war nach einigen Minuten schon fast der Beste. Schließlich verabschiedete er sich von Keahi und wollte sich ein Suvenier kaufen. Glücklicherweise fand er eine Reihe von verrrückten Ladenständen. Er suchte sich den Verrücktesten aus, den ein Ta-Matoraner namens Vohon betreibt, und kaufte sich dort etwas. "Kongo ist mein Name. Ich möcht' einen verrückten Gegenstand kaufen, der mich an dein Dorf immer und wieder erinnert." "Ah, da bist du richtig. Vohons Shop hat nämlich solche skurilen Sachen. Wie wär's mit einem Schmiedewerkzeug, womit man Masken anmalt?" Kongu schütelte den Kopf. Werkzeuge mochte er nicht und Werkzeuge, die einen anmalen schon gar nicht. "Hmmm... Du bist einer von den abenteuerlustigen kunden. Tja, dann habe ich noch einen Leuchtstein, der in der Nähe von Lava seine Farbe wechselt?" Kongu stimmte sofort zu. Er nahm sich den und ging nach Ga-Metru. Sein lächeln blieb immer noch... *** In Dorf des Wasser bekam Kongu ein wenig Angst. Denn er mochte es nicht, wenn er nass wird. Um ins Dorf zu gelangen, muss man mit einem Boot dort hin. Der Le-Matoraner erschrak, wenn das Boot schwankte. Doch er redete sich immer wieder damit ein, dass das Wasser hier niedrig ist. Schließlich war er im Dorf. Er rannte sofort in das nächstnahe Planetarium. Er interessierte sich sehr für Sternenkunde. Dort traf er auf eine Matoranerin namens Vhisola. "Hallo! Du willst etwas über Sterne erfahren? Ich kann dir vieles darüber sagen!" Kongu nickte bei jedem zweiten Wort. Vhisola gefiel ihm. Er wurde auch etwas rötlich. Zum Glück bemerkte sie es nicht. "Ich will etwas über den hellsten Stern, den man in Le-Metru sehen kann, wissen." "OK! Dies ist der Waldstern. Auf ihm exestieren nur Bäume. Er hatt auch eine Verbindung zumm hellsten Stern am Sternenhimmel. Den nennen wir Wüstenstern. Und der Wüstenstern hat eine Verbindung zu unserem Universun. Außerdem ist WEltallstaub hinter dem Waldstern." Kongu war begeistert. Dies alles wusste er vorher nicht. "Danke", murmelte er und gab Vhisola einen Kuss. Beide wurden etwas rot. "Hier, nimm diese Karte an dich, Kongu." Die Ga-Matoranerin gab ihm eine Sternenkarte, mit dem Wald- und Wüstenstern. Wieder kam ein "Danke" aus seinem Mund. "Nichts zu danken. Ist mir eine Ehre!" Kongu ging aus dem Planetarium. Sein Lächeln exestierte noch. Nun wollte der Le-Matoraner nach Ko-Metru. *** Kongus Körper durchströmte Abenteuerlust. Es war wie ein Wasserfall und ein Fluss der aufeinmal in zwei Richtungen geht. Oder wie eine Kammer, wo hinter jedem Regal ein Schatz versteckt ist. So ist es mit dem Le-Matoraner. All das Graue in seinem Alltag ist verschwunden. Fast so, als ob Vohon ihn mit seinem komischen Gerät angemalt hätte, in den buntesten Farben. Jemand wie Kongu hätte jetzt keine Lust an einem grauen Tag zu arbeiten. Im Gegentweil: Man möchte den Tag bunter machen. Und dies war das Ziel des Le-Matoraners. Und wenn die Sonne langsam untergeht, wird er allen Matoranern verkünden, wie wunderbar es ist, mal einen farbigen Tag zu haben... Kongu befindet sich in den Transportröhren auf dem Weg nach Ko-Metru. Dies war das einzig bunte an seinem Job: Die Farbe der Flussigkeit. Sie ist grün, aber je nach Dorf hat sie eine andere farbe. Der Le-Matoraner vermutet, dass es die Flüssigkeit aus dem selben Material besteht, wie sein Kristall. Langsam näherte er sich dem Dorf. Dies erkannte er an zwei dingen: Natürlich an der Farbe des Wassers und an einem Ko-Matoraner, der ihn einholt. Er winkt ihm herüber und Kongu erwidert das Winken. So weit so gut... Doch plötzlich fühlten beide Matoraner etwas in den Röhren. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Sie wurden immer langsammer und zum Boden getrieben. Es war so, als ob die Schwerkraft verrückt spielt. Doch die war hier mal nicht schuld: Es waren Rahi, die die Flüssigkeit aussaugten... "OH NEIN!", jammerte der Ko-Matoraner. "Wenn sie die Flüssigkeit aufsaugen werden wir sterben!" Kongu verstand nicht recht. "Sieh mal, nur diese Flüssigkeit hält die Röhren zusammen. Dieses Wasser ist sehr selten. Wenn wir oder jemand abders nicht schnell etwas unternimmt, dann sind wir verloren!" Jetzt war alles klar. Die lage war kritisch. Doch es gibt trotz diesem Chaos und der herumschwebenden angst eine Möglichkeit, sich zu retten: Der Le-Matoraner war Transportröhrenwache. Also wusste er auch, wie man das Glas der Röhren stabilisiert, so dass die Rahi nicht mehr "trinken" konnten. Es war Zeit, sein wissen zu benutzen. Kongu schaute überall in den Röhren, wo ein Schalter war. Erst nach dem der Ko-Matoraner vor Panik aufschrie, beelite sich Kongu mit dem Suchen und fand den Schalter schließlich. Er drückte ihn nach unten, und eine weitere, hartgepanzerte Schicht, kam über die Röhren. Es war zwar etwas dunkler geworden, doch die Rahi konnten nicht mehr saugen und verschwanden. Der Ko-Matoraner jubelte. Er war sicher noch nie in so einer Todessituation gewesen. "Hey, Le-Matoraner, wieso freust du dich nicht? Du hattest vorhin ein so breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht." Kongu schaute in die Luft. Er war so was von enttäuscht. Wenn er anstatt Ko-Metru ein anderes Ziel gewählt hätte, hätte er jemanden sterben lassen und dies wäre allein seine Schuld. Eine Schuld, die er nie und nimmer wieder loslassen könnte. "Es ist so, eigentlich in ich Transportröhrenwache und habe die Wichtigkeit meines Jobs nicht erkannt. Ich wollte unbedingt Spaß. Und jetzt, in dieser tödlichen Situation, da da da...", ihm kullerten langsam die Tränen runter, "...habe ich die Wichtigkeit erkannt. Du hättest sterben können. Es tut mir Leid." Der Matoraner legte seinen Arm um Kongus Schulter. "Das muss es dir nicht. Weißt du, ich arbeite auch bei den Transportröhren. Aber in Ko-Metru. Ich hatte das selbe Abenteuer wie du. Nur hätte ich fast die ganzen Röhren gesprengt. Na ja, egal. Das Wichtige ist, dass du daraus eine Lehre ziehen kannst, Kongu." Bei dem Klang seines Namen horchte Kongu auf. "Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" Der Ko-Matoraner lachte. "Vielleicht sagt dir dies etwas: Ich heiße Ihu." "Ihu? Hey, du bist ja mein Boss! Lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen, alter Kumpel!" Sie schlossen sich in die Arme und gingen wieder zu ihren Berufen... Und Kongu nahm etwas mit: Eine Lehre... Kantais, Lumis und Jaatikos Story Ihr denkt, dass Organisation mit Hoffnung und voller Zufriedenheit gegründet werden? Da habt ihr euch geirrt. Zumindest bei der Organisation des Schwarzen Eises. Diese Geschichte handelt von drei Ko-Matoranern, die durch das selbe Unglück zusammengefunden haben und von nun an eine Organisation bilden. Die Namen dieser drei sind Kantai, Lumi und Jaatiko... *** Lumi hockte gelangweilt in seiner Hütte. Er war von Beruf aus Wahrsager. Doch niemand kam zu ihm. Dies verstand er einfach nicht. Seine Künste sind faszinierend. Er hatte noch nie einen Fehler beim Wahrsagen gemacht. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich unerständlich. Wieso? Dies fragte er sich immer und immer wieder. Er guckte jeden Tag in seine Kristallkugel um herauszufinden, ob jemand irgendwann kommt. Doch er sah immernur sich selber in seiner Hütte hockend. Es war zum verzweifeln. Diese Nacht weinte und weinte Lumi. Perlenglänzende Tränen fielen auf den Boden... Am nächsten Tag schaute Lumi in der Hoffnung, dass jemand kommen wird, wieder in die Kristallkugel. Er sah Besuch in der Kugel. Er hätte vor Freude platzen können. Er sprang herum wie ein Hikaki. Er könnte jetzt am liebsten das gesamte Universum umarmen... Er schaute wieder in die Kristallkugel, so herrlich war es... Doch bei genauerem hinsehen erkannte er, dass der Besuch anders war... Lumi sah roboterähnliche Gestalten... "Bei Karzahnis Knochen! Sind das nicht... Vahkis?" Ja, es waren Vahkis. Ein kalter Schauer durchströmte Lumi. Sie wollen ihn kontrollieren. Oh Nein!, dachte er. Wenn sie herausfinden, dass niemand Lumi besucht, dann gibt es Ärger von den Vahki... Rest folgt bald Aodhans, Agnis und Branders Story Kategorie:Gresh18 Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte